


Rhyming Thedas

by Sibris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Magic (Dragon Age), Multi, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibris/pseuds/Sibris
Summary: Poetry written for the Stories of Thedas 2 prompts by Nuka_Honey. I do better with darker themes, so pardon the lighter prompts for being cheesy or not that good. Horror is where it's at for me. Obligatory: not a native English speaker, please do point out any language issues.
Relationships: Alistair/Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	1. Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> #storiesofthedas2

Campfire – Alistair's PoV

There she sits,  
all strength and grace.  
A light I am  
still scared to face.

She walks and fights  
like Maker blessed,  
her voice, her gaze  
turns me possessed.

We are comrades,  
friends in arms.  
Yet, I've long succumbed  
to her charms.

Her lips, her eyes  
I adore all.  
My only wish  
prevent her fall.

To ease her worries,  
to become close.  
To protect her  
my dazzling rose.


	2. Shiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this one didn't come out right but I can't thing of anything else for shiny, so there...

Shiny – Shale POV

It's squishy  
and it speaks.  
It struggles  
but it peaks.

It isn't a bird  
it's still flesh.  
It isn't big   
but can thresh.

Its friends  
are whiny.  
Its gems   
are shiny.

It moves   
in a rush,  
yet allows me  
to crush.

It's weak   
and small,  
yet it leads  
us all.


	3. Seducer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How about a Desire Demon's point of view - much more up my alley, enjoy!

Seducer – Desire Demon POV

Come here, little mage,  
play with me a while.  
Bloody's your stage  
and wooden's your smile.

Here are not Templars,  
nor rules or command,  
no chains on tempers,  
no magic is banned.

Breathe just a little,  
say a small Yes.  
Your troubles are kittle  
but we'll clean the mess.

A kiss or a cuddle,  
an explosion in bed.  
The knights but a puddle  
of entrails and dread.

Well done, my plaything,  
yearn just a bit more.  
Our power's a wellspring,  
you've opened the door.


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does one start with bloodmagic?

Magic – A Bloodmage's Beginning

No spells were working,  
no potions could aid.

The shadows were lurking,  
but the Keeper forbade.

Your heartbeat grew spastic,  
your breathing slowed.

My means were drastic  
but we got what they owed.

The Keeper lay still  
but you began to stand.

Still strangely chill,  
you clutched my hand.

The Aravels left bare,  
we ran through the night.

They can hunt if they dare,  
this magic was right.


End file.
